onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Usopp's Arsenal
Usopp, being a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, has had to face an opponent or two. However, unlike the rest of the crew who either specialize in super human feats of strength or the like, Usopp doesn't exactly have the physique to match their inhuman strengths. He thus instead uses a number of weapons and gadgets in order to keep up with them. These weapons, along with his sniper skills, give him a completely unique fighting style of his own, a fighting style which even amazes his fellow crewmembers. This page lists and details each and every weapon in Usopp's arsenal. It also provides and details the attacks that come along with them. Lies Usopp's first and foremost weapons are his lies. Derived from his constant lying about pirates invading everyday in his hometown as well from telling outlandish adventure stories to entertain his friends in Syrup Village, Usopp has developed a knack for telling tall stories. These lies are nearly always ridiculously unbelievable, and only the extremely naive or gullible ever take them at face value. However despite their unbelievability, his lies have sometimes come true. One example is his lie about meeting a Giant Goldfish whose feces was so big and long that he accidentally landed on it. This lie later ironically became true as he and the other Straw Hats encountered such a goldfish as they left Little Garden.One Piece Manga - Chapter 24, Usopp tells his tale of the Giant Goldfish to Kaya.One Piece Manga - Chapter 128-129, Usopp and the other Straw Hats encounter a Giant Goldfish as they leave Little Garden. Regardless of their absurdity, Usopp's lies have been surprisingly useful on more than one occasion, and are apparently just as effective as any other weapon in his arsenal. In fact, most of the foes that Usopp's fought so far were actually gullible enough to fall for his lies. Usopp also uses deception to a certain extent when he openly declares that he's going to fire a specific projectile at a target, when in actuality, he's using a different one. Mr. 5 and Perona both fell for this. The following listed here are lie based techniques that appear more like attacks but in reality are not. *'Ketchup Boshi (ケチャップ星, ''Ketchup Star):' A defensive move where Usopp splatters himself with small ketchup bomb so that it looks like he's covered in blood. This deceives the opponent into thinking he's injured or dead and causes them to drop their guard. Usopp can then use that advantage of their lowered guard to run away or launch a sneak attack. This was first seen being used by Usopp in an attempt to escape from Chew.''One Piece Manga - Vol.10 Chapter 87, Usopp uses several attacks against Chew.(cut out of the 4kids dub) *'Usopp Wagomu (ウソップ輪ゴム (わゴム), ''Usopp Rubber Band):' Usopp threatens his opponent by stretching an eleastic band at them. He can either release it like a slingshot (Most effective when his opponent is very close to him), or run away while they cower in fear of getting flicked. Usopp Rubberband has become a running joke in the series-- any time Usopp is releasing a many attacks in quick succession, he will always insert a quick rubber band attack for good measure. In the 4kids adaptation it is called the '''Rubber Band of Doom', and in the Funimation dub, it is merely known as Rubber Band. In the Viz Manga, both names are used. This was first seen being used against Chew. *'Usopp Spell (ウソップスペル):' In order to distract an opponent, Usopp describes, out loud, some wince-inducing situations like "Razorblades between your teeth!" to unnerve anyone in earshot. The only people it is known to have any effect on at all are Nami, himself to a certain degree, and Chopper. This was first seen being used against Eneru.One Piece Manga - Chapter 284, Usopp attempts to unnerve Eneru with Usopp Spell. *'Drive Shoot:' Used in the Dream Soccer King featurette of the anime adaptation. It is basically a totally ordinary kick, but Usopp's dynamic name for it and his confident delivery were enough to make Coby (acting as goalie) fumble the ball. Slingshot The slingshot is Usopp's signature weapon. In the manga, it was originally depicted as being colored brown per the Volume 5 cover.One Piece Manga - Vol. 5, Usopp's slingshot is brown. In the anime, it is depicted as being colored green. The manga later changed and followed the anime's coloring also as it later depicted the slingshot as green on the Volume 35 cover.One Piece Manga - Vol. 35, Usopp's slingshot is green. Despite it being considered a child's toy, the slingshot in Usopp's hands can prove just as deadly as Zoro's swords. As a matter of fact, it's the deceptive nature of the slingshot that often gives Usopp an advantage over opponents who don't think otherwise of him. In other words, the slingshot is the perfect weapon for a liar such as Usopp. Combined together with Usopp's sniper skills, it is a handy weapon. Since he was young, Usopp has developed a number of techniques involving his slingshot, mostly by firing different kinds of ammo. Not all of them are dangerous, but the majority of them are useful some way or another, even fatal if aimed properly. The majority of the ammo he shoots are named Boshi(ぼし, Star). Sometimes, he adds the word Hissatsu(必殺, ''Sure-Kill, translated as ''Death Blow in the English manga) as he shouts the ammo's name and fires it to apparently make the attack sound more dangerous. As Sogeking, Usopp's slingshot attacks are in english in order to disguise them. The ammo and techniques Usopp can use with his slingshot are as follows. *'Namari Boshi (鉛星 (なまりぼし), ''Lead Star):' Usopp fires a small lead ball bearing or pachinko ball from his slingshot. As Sogeking, this attack is called '''Metallic Star (メタリックスター)'. In the English versions, this is simply called Lead Star. This was first seen being used as a named attack against the Black Cat Pirates as they were climbing up the slope to his village.One Piece Manga - Vol.4 Chapter 29, Usopp uses several attacks against the Black Cat Pirates to stop them. *'Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi (必殺火薬星 (かやくぼし), ''Sure-Kill Gunpowder Star):' Usopp fires a highly explosive pellet filled with gunpowder. As Sogeking, this is called '''Sogeking Gunpowder Star' (そげキーング火薬星(ガンパウダースター)). In the 4kids dub, this is called Exploding Star. This was first seen being used to defeat Jango.One Piece Manga - Vol.5 Chapter 39, Usopp defeats Jango. According to Mr. 5, the gunpowder Usopp uses for this doesn't taste very good, which basically translates that Usopp's uses low quality gunpowder for the attack.One Piece Manga - Chapter 123, Mr. 5 comments on Usopp's Kayaku Boshi's taste. During the Skypiea arc, Usopp displayed some variations of this technique in an attempt to bring down the giant beanstalk, Giant Jack. These variations however are basically the same technique. The only relative differences between them and the original technique however are their names and how Usopp delivers them.One Piece Manga - Vol.32 Chapter 296, Usopp attempts to bring down Giant Jack with a variety of different Kayaku Boshi variations. **'Hissatsu Sanren Kayaku Boshi (必殺三連火薬星, ''Sure-Kill Triple Gunpowder Star):' Usopp fires three Kayaku Boshis at once. In the 4kids dub, it is simply called '''Triple Exploding Star'. **'Usopp Kayaku Hoshi Boshi (ウソップ火薬星の舞い (かやくほしぼし), ''Usopp Gunpowder Star Star):' Basically the same as Kayaku Boshi but only with a different name and Usopp jumping around dramatically while firing the shot. **'Usopp Rolling!! Kayaku Boshi (ウソップ回転！！火薬星 (ローリング！！かやくぼし), Usopp Rolling Gunpowder Star):' Usopp rolls while firing off Kayaku Boshis. *'Tamago Boshi (卵星 (たまごぼし)):' Usopp launches a rotten egg at the target's face in order to blind or distract them. In the English versions, this is called '''Egg Star'. This was first seen being used unsuccessfully against some of Arlong's men in order to run away from them after he shot Arlong.One Piece Manga - Vol.9 Chapter 72, Usopp fires a Tamago Boshi at some of Arlong's Fishmen Pirates in hopes of getting away. *'Kemuri Boshi (煙星 (けむりぼし)):' Usopp fires a smoke bomb to confuse his enemies. As Sogeking, this technique is called Sogeking Smoke Star (そげキーング煙星(スモークスター)). In the English versions, this is called Smoke Star. This was first seen being used against Arlong and his pirates in an attempt to escape from them.One Piece Manga - Vol.9 Chapter 74, Usopp uses a Kemuri Boshi to escape from Arlong and his pirates. *'Kayen Boshi (火炎星 (かえんぼし), ''Flame Star):' Usopp fires a pellet containing flammable substances, he sometimes throws bottles with flammable substances in them at the opponent just prior to this attack to increase the damage. This is called '''Hot Salsa Star' in the 4Kids dub and Fire Star in the Viz Manga. This was first seen being used at Chew.One Piece Manga - Vol.10 Chapter 83, Usopp fires a Kaen Boshi at Chew. *'Shinsen Tamago Boshi (新鮮卵星 (しんせんたまごぼし)):' Same thing as Tamago Boshi only with a fresh egg instead of a rotten one. In the 4kids dub, this is called Fresh Egg Star. This was first seen being used against Richie. While missing it's target initially, the egg that was fired provided a path past the lion to Going Merry, as Richie chased after the shot for a small and much needed meal.One Piece Manga - Vol.12 Chapter 72, Usopp fires a Shinsen Tamago Boshi at Richie. *'Tokusei Tabasco Boshi (特製タバスコ星 (とくせいタバスコぼし), ''Deluxe Tabasco Star):' Usopp fires a pellet containing Tabasco sauce either at the target's eyes or mouth. In the 4kids dub, this is called '''Hot Sauce Star', and called Pepper Sauce Star in the Viz Manga. This was first seen being used against Mr. 5 with Usopp yelling the name Kayaku Boshi in order to disguise the attack.One Piece Manga - Vol.14 Chapter 126, Usopp fires a disguised Tokusei Tabasco Boshi at Mr. 5. *'Akahebi Boshi (赤蛇星, ''Red Snake Star):' Usopp fires a signal flare that creates a red smoke pillar to alert his friends to his location. This was first seen being used to signal the other Straw Hats after Vivi deduced the location of Crocodile's bomb during the events in Alubarna.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.22 Chapter 203 and Episode 123, Usopp signals his friends with a Akahebi Boshi. *'Hissatsu Shuriken Ryuu Seigun (必殺手裏剣流星群, ''Sure-Kill Shuriken Meteoric Swarm):' First used during his fight with Luffy, Usopp fires a chain of several attached Shuriken which, when fired, separate into a large spread of shuriken to cover a wider radius. In the 4kids dub, this is called '''Shuriken Shooting Star'.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.35 Chapter 332-333 and Episode 236, Usopp and Luffy's battle. *'Hissatsu Sakuretsu Saboten Boshi (必殺炸裂サボテン星, ''Sure-Kill Exploding Cactus Star):' Usopp fires a green pellet that explodes on impact and showers the victim with quills. This was first seen being used in Usopp's battle with Luffy. In the 4kids dub, this is called '''Blasting Cactus Star'. *'Hissatsu Nemuri Boshi (必殺眠り星, ''Sure-Kill Sleep Star):' A specialized pink pellet created by the combined intellects of Usopp and Chopper. The pellet is a sleeping drug that, when fired into an enemy's mouth, puts them immediately to sleep. This was first seen in the second anime special against Bayan's choir.''One Piece Anime - Special 2, Usopp fires several Nemuri Boshi into Bayan's choir. *'Koshou Boshi (胡椒星, ''Pepper Star):' Usopp fires a pellet filled with pepper at an enemy. This thus causes his opponent to sneeze uncontrollably. This was first seen being used against Luffy in their battle in the anime. The sneezing caused Luffy to constantly fall upon Usopp's caltrops.''One Piece Anime - Episode 236, Usopp shoots at Luffy with a Koshou Boshi. Kabuto Sometime before arriving in Enies Lobby, Usopp developed a new weapon. This Dial powered weapon, which he calls a giant pachinko shooter, is called the Kabuto and is a green metallic contraption that looks like a cross between a staff and a slingshot. It is apparently named after the beetle of the same name due its resemblance to the beetle's horn. Usopp revealed this weapon when he was asked by Luffy to burn down the World Government flag. One Piece Manga - Vol.41 Chapter 398, Usopp reveals his new weapon. This weapon is several times more powerful with the shots being faster and able to go vast distances with pinpoint accuracy. The Kabuto's effectiveness is thanks to its design. It has five prongs that help with its stability and range. The Breath Dial also installed in it also gives it more strength. When Usopp shoots, the Dial activates and gives the ball shot from the Kabuto a rotation. These open up a whole new range of attacks for Usopp to use. In essence, it makes Usopp gain Super Pachinkoes to shoot at his enemies. If the Dial that is installed is changed, the ball shot will become even more powerful.One Piece Manga - Chapter 465, Usopp explains how the Kabuto works. Near the end of the events in Enies Lobby, Usopp tried to explain all these to Zoro and Sanji but was cut short.One Piece Manga - Vol.44 Chapter 421, Usopp tries to explain the Kabuto to Zoro and Sanji. He later explains it to Perona when he fights her. The following techniques are those he can do with the weapon. As can be seen, several of these techniques are actually upgraded versions of those he can do with his slingshot. *'Hissatsu Fire Bird Star (必殺火の鳥星(ファイアーバードスター), ''Sure-Kill Fire Bird Star):' Usopp fires what can be assumed to be a very strong Kaen Boshi in the shape of a massive phoenix, it also seems to summon a massive ring of fire once it makes contact. This was first shown when he burnt the World Government flag on top of the Tower of Justice. As Sogeking, Usopp says this in english. As himself, Usopp says this in japanese.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 470, Usopp says his Hissatsu Fire Bird Star in japanese. *'Hissatsu Himawari Boshi (必殺向日葵星 (ひまわりぼし), ''Sure-Kill Sunflower Star):' Five '''Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi' are shot at the same time in a pentagon pattern. This was first seen being used against Jyabura.One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Chapter 413, Usopp shoots at Jyabura with Hissatsu Himawari Boshi. *'Hissatsu Chou Kemuri Boshi (必殺超煙星 (ちょうけむりぼし), ''Sure-Kill Super Smoke Star):' Usopp shoots a pellet that spews smoke over a great distance, creating an enormous smokescreen. *'Rokuren Mamushi Boshi (六連蝮星, Six Chamber Pit-Viper Star):' Six '''Kayaku Boshi' are shot at the same time in a snake like pattern at an enemy. This was first seen being used against Absalom as he was taking away Nami.One Piece Manga - Chapter 457, Usopp tries to rescue Nami by shooting at Absalom. *'Salt Star (塩星):' Knowing salt to be the weakness of the zombies of Thriller Bark, Usopp launches pellets filled with it into their mouths and can also be used to blind an opponent. *'Ageha Ryusei (必殺アゲハ流星, ''Swallowtail Butterfly Meteor):' Usopp shoots a flaming Kayaku Boshi that moves in a pattern like a fast moving butterfly. This was first being used against Perona.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 465 and Episode 360, Usopp fires several Kabuto shots at Perona. *'Kamakiri Ryusei (カマキリ流星, ''Praying Mantis Meteor):' Usopp shoots a flaming Kayaku Boshi that wheezes in a pattern that looks like a sickle. This was first being used against Perona. *'Atlas Suisei (必殺アトラス彗星, Atlas Comet):' Usopp shoots four flaming Kayaku Boshi which converge together and hit a target. The arcs the four shots make resemble the horns of an Atlas Beetle. This was first seen being used on a wall to reveal the room containing Perona's real body.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 465 and Episode 360, Usopp finds Perona's real body. *'Torimochi Boshi (トリモチ星, ''Sticky Star):' Usopp fires a pellet containing a sticky substance of sorts at an enemy in order to immobilize them. This was first seen being used against Perona under another name called '''Daibakuhatsu Boshi (必殺大爆発星, ''Huge Explosion Star)' in order to fool her.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 466 and Episode 361, Usopp completely freaks out and defeats Perona with some techniques of his. *'Gokiburi Boshi (ゴキブリ星, ''Cockroach Star):' Disguised by Usopp saying '''Kurobikari Boshi (黒光り星, ''Ultimate Strike! Sparkling Darkness Star!), Usopp fires a pellet containing plastic cockroaches at an enemy. Though not real, the cockroaches deliver a psychological attack onto an enemy rather than a physical one. This was first seen being used to freak out Perona. In the anime, the roaches are depicted as also being mechanical and capable of movement. *'Tokuyou Abura Boshi (必殺特用油星 (ひっさつとくようあぶらぼし), ''Special Oil Star): Usopp shoots three pellets containing with his "special oil" to slip an opponent. This was first seen being used to slip Oz's hand.One Piece Manga - Chapter 472, Usopp slips Oz's hand with three pellets containing his "special oil". *'Super Size Hi no Tori Boshi (スーパーサイズ火の鳥星 (ひのとりぼし)):' Usopp first fires one of his Tokuyou Abura Boshi at an opponent. As it flies towards the opponent, Franky ignites it with Fresh Fire. The result is giant version of Usopp's Fire Bird Star. This was first seen being used against Oz and Moria.One Piece Manga - Chapter 475, Usopp and Franky attack Oz and Moria with a Super Size Hi no Tori Boshi. Other Weapons Aside from lies and slingshots, Usopp also uses a variety of other weapons such as hammers and dials. These weapons while not befitting a sniper, fit in with Usopp's style of fighting. Hammers While Usopp is not skillful with a hammer, he however can use it as a weapon to a certain degree. The following are techniques that are hammer related. *'Usopp Hammer (ウソップハンマー):' Using his ordinary work hammer, Usopp bashes his opponent on the head. Not a very powerful attack, given Usopp's physical weakness, but it can be repeated many times for a dangerously frenzied attack. This was first seen being used to defeat Chew. *'Usopp Pound (ウソップパウンド):' Usopp uses a massive and intimidating "5-Ton Hammer" to strike a target. It is a potent psychological weapon, as Mr.4 was so convinced by Usopp's description of it that he went down after one blow. However, he recovered almost immediately when Lassou destroyed it and revealed that it was just two frying pans, a metal sheet and a stick-- weighing 2 kg combined-- that Usopp had hurriedly put together a moment before.One Piece Manga - Chapter 185, Usopp uses Usopp Pound on Miss Merry Christmas. *'Hissatsu Uso-Cho Hammer Suisei (必殺ウソッチョハンマー水星, ''Sure-Kill UsoCho Hammer Comet):' A combo attack with Tony Tony Chopper. Chopper transforms into his '''Horn Point' form and Usopp uses Chopper's antlers and a large rubber band as a slingshot to fire Usopp's work hammer at an opponent with tremendous force. This technique is simply called Hammer Shooting Star in the 4Kids adaption, Killer Usopp's Hammer Shooting Star in the Viz Manga, and Sure-Kill Uso-Cho Hammer Comet in the FUNimation dub of Movie 8. This was first seen being used against Mr. 4 and his dog, Lassou, after he knocked out his partner.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 186 and Episode 115, Usopp uses a combo move with a hammer and Chopper in Horn Point. *'Golden Pound (ゴルデンパウンド):' A technique in which Usopp uses a "10-Ton Hammer". The hammer is almost identical to the five-ton hammer in appearance, but it is much larger. While the hammer looks intimidating, it is actually a giant balloon on a stick. This was first seen being used against Perona. Completely freaked out by Usopp's sudden burst of strength and abilities, Perona instantly fainted the moment Usopp was about to smash her with this hammer. Though the balloon popped upon impact, the shock was too much for Perona. In the anime, the stick of this hammer was depicted as also being inflatable. Dials During the crew's time in Skypiea, Usopp received a collection of Dials. He received these Dials by trading with novelties such as rubber bands, and other items the natives of Skypiea had never seen before.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.32 Chapter 301 and Episode 194, Usopp trades some rubber bands and other stuff for some Dials with the Skypieans. Since then, Usopp has made use of them in a variety of ways such as coming up with inventions that appear to involve Dials such as the Perfect Clima-Tact and the Kabuto. The following listed here are the known Dials which he has used singly in battle or other places. *'Tone Dial (音貝 (トーンダイアル)):' A sound-storing Dial that was used to play a joke on Zoro while the Straw Hats were on Skypiea.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.32 Chapter 301 and Episode 194, Usopp messes with Zoro with a Tone Dial. *'Breath Dial (風貝(ブレスダイアル)):' A Dial that is normally used to store scents. This was first used by Usopp during the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.33 Chapter 307 and Episode 209, Usopp uses the Breath and Impact Dials in the Donut Race. Unfortunately, it wasn't powerful enough to make the raft go any faster than using the oars would. This was also used in the battle against Luffy and was used to store flammable gas. Before the battle began, Usopp hid the Dial somewhere on the battle field. When enough of the gas had sprayed onto the battle field, Usopp ignited it with a Hissatsu Kaen Boshi causing he, Luffy, and the entire beach, to be swallowed up in a massive explosion. Another Dial of this type is also used to power and enhance the Kabuto. *'Flash Dial (閃光貝(フラッシュダイアル)):' A Dial that stores light. By pressing it, Usopp can release any light within as a sort of flash bomb. This was first seen being used against Luffy in their battle. *'Impact Dial (衝撃(インパクト))': A Dial that absorbs any blows directed to it and can release them back at the attacker. Usopp can thus use this to absorb a powerful blow such as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka and release it back at the original source or any other opponent. The downside is that the recoil from the released energy is akin to the original blow. This was first used by Usopp in the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight. Other Equipment Aside from weapons, Usopp possesses a variety of equipment which he uses to aid him. These range from caltrops to blackboards and many of which are Usopp's inventions. These equipment, while often comical, sometimes provide Usopp with an edge over his opponents, no matter how strong they are. The following are a number of techniques that involve these equipment. *'Makibishi Jigoku (マキビシ地獄 (じごく), ''Caltrop Hell):' Usopp drops a trail of sharp caltrops on the ground to discourage large groups from following or as a trap. Usopp can also lend some of these to a friend so they can also attack with them as well. Unfortunately, if he or the one he lends them to doesn't watch carefully where they throw these caltrops, they can be hindered by the caltrops instead. Usopp was first seen using these against the Black Cat Pirates. In the 4kids dub, this is simply called '''Caltrops'. *'Usopp Noise (ウソップノイズ):' Usopp plugs his ears, pulls out a small blackboard and rakes his nails across it to make is opponent flinch so he can escape or launch a surprise attack. In the 4kids dub, this is called Usopp Screech. This was first seen used against some Baroque Works agents in order to protect Vivi.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.22 Chapter 204 and Episode 124, Usopp uses a blackboard and scratches it to protect Vivi. *'Usopp AAaaaAAAaaaAA! (ウソップアーアアー):' Usopp dons a special belt that can fire a grappling hook for him to swing from tree to tree with. However, Usopp forgot to put in a way to detach the rope. The technique's name is basically Usopp trying to do a Tarzan yell. This was first seen when Usopp tried to retrieve back the Little Crow.One Piece Manga - Chapter 247, Usopp swings like Tarzan. *'Usopp Hopping (ウソップホピング):' Usopp uses special spring shoes to land safely after a jump from a high place. However, these shoes are a moot point if he doesn't land on his feet, which he tends not to do. *'Kaen Dama (必殺火炎玉, ''Blaze Ball):' Usopp throws a ball of sorts at his enemy. Upon contact on the ground, the ball bursts into a blaze of fire. This was first seen being used to scare away Kumacy.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 464 and Episode 359, Usopp scares away Kumacy with his Kaen Dama and then uses his No Enter Spell to stop the zombie from chasing him. *'Kokkara Koko Made Hairu na no Jutsu (こっからここまで入るなの術, ''No Enter Spell):' After throwing a Kaen Dama and creating a small flame, Usopp pours some oil around the flame. This creates a fire wall which stops an enemy from chasing him. This technique was first seen being used against Kumacy in a corridor. *'Hissatsu Iron Man Comet (必殺 鉄人彗星 (てつじんすいせい)):' Using a giant slingshot strap called '''Kuwagata (''stag beetle)' created by Franky, Usopp launches Franky at an opponent. This was first seen being used against Oz and Moria.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 475, Usopp shoots Franky at Oz and Moria. The strap used for this technique, Kuwagata, is named after a beetle. *'Extra Large Ultra Sub-Zero Freezing Wind Cannon:' Making use of Moria's large freezer and several debris, Usopp, with Franky's help, constructed a large hose routing from deep within the refrigerator itself. *'Usopp Boomerang:' In the the third One Piece movie, Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals, Usopp was shown using a specialized boomerang. This boomerang can be folded into itself better transportation. Usopp described that once he's thrown this boomerang that "there's no turning back". However when Usopp attempted to attack Count Butler with it, the boomerang apparently didn't return after the count dodged it. Apparently, what Usopp meant by "there won't be turning back" didn't mean that the weapon was unbeatable or such. He meant that the boomerang wouldn't return back to it's owner like a regular boomerang. While it proved useless at first, Usopp later on was actually able to put it to good use. Pretending that the boomerang was a set of horns, Usopp was able divert the Horn Eaters into a dead end in which he trapped them with the aid of Nami's calculations.One Piece Anime - Movie 3, Usopp uses his boomerang in various ways. *'Usopp Skyrider:' A portable parachute kept in his bag, intended to save him if he falls from any high places. however, it is about the size of a dinner plate, and doesn't slow his fall in the least, nearly killing him. used in the 5th movie while going after luffy while we was falling down a cliff. *'Gomu Gomu no Kaiten Ono (ゴムゴムの回転斧, ''Rubber Rubber Spinning Axe):' Anime only. A combination of moves executed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Usopp uses a cannon of Going Merry in this combo. Luffy first executes Gomu Gomu no Fusen (ゴムゴムの風船) as well as twisting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air. Then, Usopp aboard the Going Merry fires a cannonball at Sanji, while Luffy shoots both of his arms towards the target. Sanji at this point Armeé de L'air Power Shoots the cannonball at Zoro who executes 108 Pound Cannon (百八煩悩鳳) to fire the cannonball up into the air and toward Luffy. Luffy catches the ball with his feet, the inertia of the cannonball spinning him vertically several times causing his legs to twist with each revolution. After all of the cannonball's inertia is gone, Luffy drops it and proceeds to spin forward releasing the full force of the stored energy from the winding, his body falling towards the target during all this. As Luffy approaches the target he stretches his legs out, which, through the speed of his spinning, creates the image of a large rotary blade. This attack impacts with the target, cutting it in half. The force of this seems out of Luffy's control.''One Piece Anime - Movie 7, Usopp and the other Straw Hats combine their abilities to destroy Ratchet's castle. References External Links *Lie - Wikipedia article about lying *Rhinoceros beetle - Wikipedia article about the beetle Kabuto is named after *Phoenix - Wikipedia article about the mythological bird Usopp's Hino Tori Boshi techniques are based on *Phoenix - Monstrous.com article about the mythological bird Usopp's Hino Tori Boshi techniques are based on *Phoenix - Monstropedia article about the mythological bird Usopp's Hino Tori Boshi techniques are based on *Phoenix - Ardeen Bestiary article about the mythological bird Usopp's Hino Tori Boshi techniques are based on *Atlas beetle - Wikipedia article about the beetle Usopp's technique, Atlas Suisei, is name after *Stag beetle - Wikipedia article about the beetle Kuwagata is named after *Lysops Attacken - German One Piece Encyclopedia article listing Usopp's attacks Category:Weapons Category:Abilities